It is known to provide skipping ropes with handles that are arranged at their ends to facilitate their use during training. Several skipping ropes are known with handles attached to their ends; these handles are usually arranged fixedly at the ends of the ropes with the result that at this specific point of transition from handle to end of the rope high stresses occurred, resulting as a matter of course in a premature destruction of the rope. Futhermore, the handles were attached in many instances in such manner that the skipping rope was difficult to handle. This is due to the fact that the connection between skipping rope and handle is usually rigid so that the rotating motion must overcome frictional forces which will impede the very rapid circulation of the rope.
It is the aim of the invention to provide a skipping rope or wire of the above defined type where these disadvantages are eliminated. It is especially desired to improve the handiness of the skipping rope during the workout so that a most rapid rotation of the rope will be possible. It is further desired to keep the manufacture as simple as possible.